


Now would be a great time to be anyone but me

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Technoblade acts like an older brother, Tommy Whump, Villian Wilbur, Wilbur is a bad person ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Wilbur placing a steady hand on the handle of his sword was enough for Tommy to flinch back.Techno quickly stood in front of Tommy, blocking him from Wilbur.“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re stood here threatening someone that we both consider a little brother, Wilbur! When will you realize that you’re crossing the line.”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1335





	1. What’s wrong with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur is very mean in this :(
> 
> Also, this chapter is very short, idk why.

Tommy rolled his eyes, taking a step back from the slightly hysterical Wilbur. He was shaking, small giggles escaping his mouth every few seconds as he stared at the younger pogtopian. 

“Tommy, when will you understand? You’ll never be president.” Wilburs wide eyes narrowed into a harsh glare as he watched Tommy.

Tommy could feel his hands start to tremble, a sense of anxiety washing over him every time Wilbur giggled or fidgeted. His eyes darted to where Techo was in the corner, he was sat quietly with his hands playing with his torn cape. 

He scoffed, returning the glare. “You don’t know shit, Wilbur. You’re fucked in the head right now.” 

Wilburs shoulders fell, his deranged laughter dying down at his words. Tommy was once again met with a stony glare. Wilbur stepped towards him, it was a small step but Tommy still stumbled back slightly. 

“I’m fucked in the head Tommy? At least I’m aware enough to know what everyone in that country is a traitor! Tubbo and Niki included.”

His eyes widened at the mention of their other two friends. “How can you say that? Tubbo and Niki are trusting you to bring L’manburg back, how can you think that they’re traitors!” 

Wilburs hand landing on the handle of his sword was enough for Tommy to harshly flinch back. Tommy’s own hand fell to the small axe that was attached to his side, but he knew that he would most likely lose the fight if it were to happen.

“What, Do you want to join them in Manburg? Because you’re defending them an awful lot.”

Tommy’s voice began to shake at the previous threat. “Fuck you, Wilbur Soot.” He takes a step back, anything to get away from Wilbur. “Fuck you.”

Tommy felt his back hit the wall as he took another step. His shaking hands were in front of him, putting a distance between him and the older male.

Before he could even comprehend it, Techno was standing in front of him. A sturdy wall between Tommy and Wilbur. 

“Fuck off, Technoblade. This doesn’t involve you.” Wilbur glared at him, his jaw closing to grind his teeth together.

Techno scoffs before gesturing to Wilbur “look at yourself, Wilbur, really look. You’re here threatening Tommy, someone that we both consider a little brother.”

Wilburs eyes blow wide, his foot coming down on the floor like a child would do when angry. “No. You don’t get to turn this on me, Technoblade! You weren’t here. You’ve only just arrived, so this is our business!”

Tommy felt his whole body tremble, his eyes filling with tears that he forced to not fall. What happened to Wilbur? Why was he acting so mean? His hand came up to fought swipe at the tears that had fallen when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Yeah? Well I’m here now. And I’m sure as hell that Tommy is glad that I am. What would of happened if I didn’t intervene, Wilbur?” Techno practically taunted Wilbur with the question. 

Wilbur shoved him back by his shoulders, techno took a small step back but nothing more. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re implying, but I assure you that you should stop.”

“Make me.”

Techno suddenly turned around and grabbed Tommy by the wrist. Dragging him towards the end of the ravine, where Technos bedroom was.

“Stay the fuck away from Tommy, you asshole.”


	2. We’ll be back, don’t worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, sorry for the late update, I had no motivation.

Tommy sat down on the bed when Techno gently moved him there. One of his shaky hands going to wrap around his midsection while the other wiped the tears that were now steadily falling down his face. 

Techno sat beside Tommy after a few seconds, putting a hand around his shoulders and pulling him closer. He rubbed his back in small circles when Tommy put his head against his neck.

“What happened to Wil?” Tommy’s voice was soft, a little wobbly from crying.

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t know, Toms.”

Tommy’s shoulders started to shake as he wrapped his arms around Techno. His tears were staining the dark red cape that was still around technos shoulders. He pulled Tommy closer, not knowing what else to do. 

“He’s being so mean.” Tommy murmured into Technos shoulder. “He’s supposed to be my brother, Techno.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy. Wilburs a little lost right now, but we’ll try and find him, okay?” He talked to Tommy as if he were a child, but neither were against the fragile treatment. 

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Techno could still hear Wilbur outside of the room they were in, didn’t know what he was doing, but he was being quite enough to not bother them. Tommy tried to fix his breathing by matching it with Technos, his hands slowly beginning to steady.

Tommy’s eyes slowly began to close, his crying and panic making his eyes heavy. His breath evened out as his head fully laid against Technos shoulder.

Techno had a sad smile on his face as he laid Tommy down on his bed, making sure that the blanket was covering him. He sat besides the bed for a couple minutes, making sure that Tommy wasn’t awake nor would wake up. 

Techno sighed before standing up, placing his crown on his head, and opening the door up to the rest of the ravine.

When Tommy awoke, he didn’t expect it to be from the other two pogtopians fighting. The walls weren’t exactly sound proof, and techno hadn’t closed the door all the way.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Wilbur?” Technos voice echoed off of the walls, making him seem a lot louder than he actually was.

Wilbur scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What’s wrong with me? I don’t know what you mean.”

“You made Tommy cry because you threatened him, there’s for sure something wrong.” 

“He’s just overreacting, I didn’t even do anything!” Wilburs voice was rising as the conversation carried on.

Techno took a step back, one of his eyebrows raising in surprise. “Overreacting? Wilbur, Tommy looks up to you! Go and fuck yourself for thinking that he’s overreacting after you threatened him with a sword.”

Tommy sat up in bed, trying to block out the other twos voices. His legs curled up into his chest as his hands went to cover his ears. He sat there for a few seconds, listening to the muffled fight that was going on between the other two. The blanket that was covering him was slowly falling to the floor, leaving him to shiver. 

He didn’t know how my much time had passed, but he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He made eye contact with Techno as his hands fell back to his side. 

Techno had a bag hanging from one of his shoulders, it was clearly full. He pulled Tommy up by one of his hands, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy.” Techno mumbled into his shoulder.

Tommy’s hands went around to grip at the back of his cape. “It’s okay, Techno.”

“We’re going to leave for a little bit.” He continued before Tommy could interject with his panicked statements. “We’ll come back, I promise. I just don’t want you around Wilbur right now.”

Tommy nodded, understanding his reasoning completely. “How long will we be gone?”

“Only for a day or two, it’s just a small break, don’t worry.”

Techno led Tommy out of the small room, directing him to the stairs that led out of the ravine. Tommy made quick eye contact with Wilbur before looking at the floor again.

“You’re seriously just leaving, Tommy? You’re going along with Technos little plan?” Wilbur sneered at Tommy, his hands crossing over his chest.

A hand came down on Tommy’s shoulder, reassuring him that he was okay. “Don’t talk to him, Toms.”

Wilbur let out a sigh that more sounded like a yell. “Don’t talk to me? He’s my little brother too, asshole!”

“You lost that privilege the second you raised your voice at him, Wilbur.” Techno continued to walk up the stairs with Tommy, both almost at the top. 

Wilbur kicked at the wall, knowing that he couldn’t stop the two. “Fine. Fine! Whatever, doesn’t matter to me!”

Tommy took in a deep breath when he and Techno stepped outside of the base. His eyes moved over to the forever moving River, seeing some of the fish swimming together.

They walked through the forest, Tommy picking some flowers along the way, making a small bouquet. He left it on top of a tree trunk that was cut down a while ago. They walked for a couple hours, enjoying the silence of nature and each other’s company. 

Tommy stepped closer to techno, the sun was starting to set now. 

“Thank you, Techno.”

“You’re welcome, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop protective Technoblade. Next chapter is going to be comfort, dw.


End file.
